Training for Two
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: My submission for NaruHina Month Day Two.


**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Oni-chan! Wait for me!" Himawari called out.

"Hima, if you don't hurry up we'll be late," her older brother scolded.

"Boruto," Sarada chided, "you should help Himawari-chan since she'd your little sister."

"We have approximately two minutes to get the training grounds before it starts cutting into the two hours we have to train with the Hokage, Konoha's top doctor, and the wandering Uchiha. When exactly do you think this is going to be possible again?"

Sarada didn't respond, but she held her hand back to the little girl trying desperately to keep up. The three ran at their top speed, arriving at the old training ground out of breath much to the amusement of their parents.

Sakura chuckled, "Not a moment too soon."

"Papa!" Himawari squealed as she flung herself into her father's arms.

"Hey, Hima-chan!" Naruto grinned brightly. "What are you doing here, baby?"

"I wanna see Papa train too!"

Naruto chuckled as she set the little girl down next to her mother. "Okay, just stay out of the way, so you don't get hurt."

Sarada remained quiet for a moment. She looked at the former Hyuuga lady. "First Lady, will you be sparring with us?"

Hinata smiled at the girl, "I wouldn't want to interfere with the team seven bonding time."

"Then, why don't you fight with us, Kaa-san!" Bolt grinned. "With your help, we can definitely beat them."

"I would be honored to fight with Hinata-sama," Sarada smiled.

"Well, I don't think you have much choice, Hinata," Sakura grinned, leaning against the still quiet Sasuke, "I'm alright with it. What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"It's her choice," he replied in his usual monotone. "And if Sarada wants it, I'm okay with it."

"Sasuke-kun, you'll end up spoiling her," Sakura mock chided.

Surprisingly, Naruto didn't say anything. His brow knitted in thought. Hinata quickly caught onto her husband's behavior, "Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto quickly tried to straighten his face. "It's nothing."

Hinata watched him closely. She couldn't help but think he was hiding something. He cleared his throat and avoided her questioning eyes. "But maybe you should stay out of it this time and make sure Himawari doesn't get into any trouble."

"Himawari knows not to get in the way when we're training."

"Yeah, but things might get really rough..."

Hinata's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "You don't think I can handle myself, do you?"

"No, Hinata, that's not what I said!"

"No, I understand," her voice sounded both bitter and hurt at the same time. "I doubt I could keep up with the illustrious Team Seven anyway."

"Hinata..." Naruto tried to find the right words to say, but Hinata simply turned away from him.

"It's fine," she sighed, picking up her daughter, "C'mon Hima, let's watch."

Himawari, sensing the tension, gave her father her best disapproving look and gave her mother a tight hug. "I don't wanna watch anymore. Let's go home, Mama."

Hinata gave the girl a sad smile before she started off in the direction of their home. Naruto stood there, watching his wife's back as it quickly disappeared over the horizon. He watched that spot until Bolt's foot came crashing down on his head. "Stupid old man!"

"Bolt!"

The little boy started sending multiple punches. Naruto easily caught each punch, but Bolt continued to yell at him, "You said something that hurt Kaa-san!"

Sarada grabbed her parents hands and tugged them in a different direction, "Mama, Papa, let's go. I think Lord Hokage is gonna be a bit busy."

The Uchihas slipped away as the two blonds continued to fight. Naruto was having a harder time trying to defend himself verbally that physically. Bolt continued his verbal assault against his father, "Kaa- san just wanted to train with us, and you were trying to exclude her!"

"Bolt, it's not like I wanted to exclude your mother. It's just-"

"And Kaa-san was really hoping you'd let her fight with you guys! She was really sad when you told her you wouldn't spar with her anymore."

Naruto froze, taking Bolt's punches directly. "She doesn't show it, but Kaa-san got really lonely when you said that. She always looked forward to training with you, more than even me!"

Naruto frowned it wasn't like he didn't enjoy training with Hinata. In fact, it was one of the things he loved most in the world. He loved seeing her cool, determination while she fought. He loved that the way her long, silky hair would fly behind long enough to distract him. He loved how they worked together, their actions seeming rehearsed. He loved her will of fire. He loved her patience when they'd started teaching Bolt. He loved how tenderly she would treat his wounds. How her gentle touch always managed to revive his exhausted body. He loved the times when their training sessions turned into something more intimate. He loved every moment with her.

And he hated that he'd made her feel otherwise.

He needed to explain himself to Hinata right away. He grabbed Bolt by the waist and used his father's jutsu to pop into his and Hinata's bedroom. The blue-haired woman jumped in surprise when he opened their front door before she could even put in the key. "Na-naruto-kun!"

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out. "Please don't be upset! I just wanted to keep you safe."

Hinata frowned, "Naruto-kun, we've talked about this. When it comes to being a ninja-"

"I know, I know," he interrupted, "'your my comrade, not my wife.' But I also know that when you got pregnant with Bolt and again with Himawari the two of us agreed that you were a mother before anything else."

Hinata's eyes widened as she began to catch his meaning. "Naruto-kun... are you saying?"

He nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "It's time to be a mother first again."

Hinata looked taken back, "How do you know?"

"The natural energy around you're stomach, it's just like how it was with Hima and Bolt."

"We're having another baby," her voice was hardly a whisper. She repeated it, her voice gaining more power and joy each time. "We're having another baby. We're having another baby. We're having another baby!"

Hinata, still holding their daughter, almost fell into her husband's arms. Naruto leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on Hinata's lips, much to the disgust of their son and the dazzling amazement of their daughter.


End file.
